My Trouble Next Door
by MireLLos BubbleVirus
Summary: Kisah dua orang berbeda karakter yang hidup bertetangga. Dengan Suho yang berisik dan Kris yang sensitif Wu Yi Fan Kris / Kim Joonmyeon Suho (KrisHo)
1. Chapter 1

Dug... Dug... Dug...

"KRIS!"

Dug... Dug.. Dug...

"KRIS BANGUN! KITA TERLAMBAT! KRIS!"

Kira-kira seperti itulah suasana lantai lima sebuah apartemen di pusat kota Seoul. Tepatnya di apartemen nomor 506 dan 507 milik dua orang namja bernama Wu Yi Fan Kris dan Kim Joonmyeon Suho mahasiswa jurusan sains di sebuah universitas di Seoul.

Setiap hari ada saja keributan yang disebabkan oleh si pendek Suho pemilik apartemen nomor 507. Korban keributannya tentu saja Kris pemilik apartemen nomor 506. Kris selalu dibuat pusing oleh segala macam masalah yang disebabkan oleh Suho.  
Seperti pagi ini, Suho menggedor pintu apartemen Kris sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa kau sudah membuat keributan sepagi ini?", tanya Kris kesal.

"Dasar bodoh, kita terlambat pergi ke kampus. Kenapa kau belum siap Kris?", tanya Suho panik.

PLETAK...

"Kenapa kau memukulku?", tanya Suho sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"DASAR BODOH! INI HARI MINGGU! PERGI SAJA SENDIRI KE KAMPUS!"

BLAM...

Suho terbengong di depan pintu apartemen Kris. "Eoh? Benarkah? Aish... Suho bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin kau lupa kalau ini hari Minggu.", ucap Suho pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia pun kembali ke apartemennya, sambil berharap kalender satu-satunya didinding disamping telephone memang menunjukan hal yang sama dengan yg diucapkan Kris padanya.

Si cerewet yang keras kepala. Hhh..

Hari berganti. Sore itu terlihat Kris dan Suho berjalan beriringan keluar dari lift sepulang mereka kuliah. "Kris! Tunggu aku!", seru Suho sambil berlari-lari kecil berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kris.

"Salahkan kaki mu yg pendek.", ucap Kris acuh dan tetap melanjutkan jalannya. Suho hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya sambil terus berusaha mengejar Kris.

'Naga jelek jahat!', umpatnya dalam hati.

"Ah iya, aku hampir lupa.", ucap Kris tiba-tiba dan menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik seketika.

BRUG...

"Ah... Pantatku!", rintih Suho yang terjatuh karena menubruk tubuh Kris.

"Kenapa kau menabrakku?", tanya Kris tanpa dosa.

"Dasar bodoh, kau yg seenaknya berhenti tiba-tiba!", ucap Suho kesal. "Sakit!", rintihnya sedih.

Kris berdecak. "Sudahlah, cepat bangun!", ucap Kris sambil menarik Suho agar kembali berdiri. "Dengar! Aku tidak mau ada keributan apa-apa lagi malam ini.", ucap Kris.

"Memangnya siapa yang ribut?", tanya Suho bingung dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya imut.

Kris tampak memutar bola matanya. "Ada. Tikus tetangga. Setiap hari selalu saja mengganggu.", ucap Kris akhirnya, kemudian ia kembali berjalan menuju kamar apartemennya.

"Tikus? Memang siapa yang punya tikus? Kris! Aku benci tikus!", seru Suho panik gemetaran.

"Kalau begitu kau racun saja tikusnya!", seru Kris tanpa menoleh kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan membiarkan Suho bergulat dengan tikus di pikirannya.

Dug... Dug... Dug...

"KRIS!"

Dug... Dug... Dug...

"ARGH!", berang Kris. Dengan kesal ia berjalan ke pintu apartemennya. "APA LAGI KALI INI?", teriaknya.

"Tikus itu, dia masuk apartemenku!", seru Suho dengan wajah ketakutan.

Kris mendengus kesal. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak mau ada keributan lagi? Lagipula kau bisa memukul tikus itu dengan pemukul baseball di apartemenmu Kim Joonmyeon!", seru Kris kesal.

"Tapi aku takut Kris! Tikus itu membuatku geli!", seru Suho.

"Astaga! Kau itu namja atau yeoja sih sebenarnya?", tanya Kris sambil menepuk jidatnya. "Sana pergi! Aku sedang tidak enak badan!", ucap Kris sambil mendorong tubuh Suho keluar apartemennya.

"Tapi usir tikus itu dulu Kris! Ayolah!", rajuk Suho dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Usir saja sendiri!", seru Kris. Kemudian ia kembali menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Kris! Kris buka pintunya!"

Dug... Dug... Dug...

"Kris!"

Kris tidak mempedulikannya. Ia lebih memilih membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur. Kemudian disematkannya headset di telinganya. Ia sengaja memutar musik dengan volume yang cukup keras agar teriakan Suho tidak terdengar. Sampai akhirnya Kris pun tertidur dan melupakan Suho yang meringkuk ketakutan di kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya Kris tidak bertemu Suho di kampus. Saat meninggalkan apartemen pun ia tidak bertemu Suho. Tumben sekali namja pendek itu tidak mengganggunya seharian penuh. Bahkan saat malam pun ia tidak mendatangi Kris.

Lalu hari berikutnya Kris dibuat terkejut oleh penampilan Suho di kampus. "Kenapa dengan matamu?", tanya Kris bingung. Pasalnya Suho memakai kacamata hitam ke kampus.

"Aku tidak tidur selama dua hari karena takut tikus itu menggangguku.", ucap Suho sambil melepaskan kacamatanya. Terlihat ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

Kris tertegun, setakut itukah dirinya pada tikus? "Lalu kenapa sekarang kau justru ada disini? Lingkaran matamu itu mengerikan, kau tau?", seru Kris.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu, kalau ada tikus diapartemenku dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa tidur jika hewan itu masih ada dan berkeliaran di dalam apartemenku.", jawab Suho meratapi nasibnya.

Kris menghela napas panjang. Kemudian ia menarik Suho ke ruang kesehatan di gedung jurusan mereka. "Diam disini! Jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali nanti!", perintah Kris. "Disini tidak ada tikus, jadi kau bisa tidur dengan nyaman.", lanjutnya. Kemudian ia pun pergi meninggalkan Suho di ruang kesehatan. Karena sangat mengantuk, akhirnya Suho pun tertidur di salah satu ranjang di ruang kesehatan.

"Kris, aku tidak mau pulang ke apartemen kalau masih ada tikus.", ucap Suho.

"Tidak ada tikus Kim Joonmyeon, aku sudah mengeceknya tadi siang sebelum menjemputmu di kampus. Kau hanya membayangkannya saja.", ucap Kris sambil menyetir. Suho pun diam sampai Kris memarkirkan mobilnya di basement gedung apartemen mereka.

"Jangan buat keributan lagi! Sudah cukup kerepotan yang kutanggung akibat ulahmu. Sekarang masuk apartemenmu dan diam disana sampai kuliah besok. Mengerti!", seru Kris sudah seperti seorang ayah yang memarahi anak laki-laki nya yang sering berulah di sekolah.

Perlahan Suho mengangguk. Ditatapnya sendu pintu apartemen Kris yang tertutup. Kemudian ia pun berjalan masuk ke apartemennya sendiri. Berharap kalau tikus itu benar-benar sudah lenyap.

Malamnya Suho kembali tidak bisa tidur. Pasalnya lampu di apartemennya mati dan ia tidak suka gelap, mungkin ada yg konslet dengan listriknya. Biasanya ia akan berlari ke apartemen Kris dan memaksanya untuk segera memperbaikinya. Tapi kali ini ia tidak mau merepotkan Kris lagi, sudah cukup banyak ia membuat Kris repot dengan segala tingkahnya, apalagi mengingat kata-kata Kris tadi sore. Hhhh...

"Besok saja kupanggil petugas untuk membereskannya. Tapi bagaimana aku tidur malam ini?", ucapnya. Tanpa terasa Suho menangis. "Kris!", panggilnya lirih.

Sementara itu, Kris diapartemennya merasakan kesunyian yang justru membuatnya merasa aneh. Walau berisik dan (sangat) merepotkan, tapi ia sudah terbiasa dengan segala keributan yang Suho timbulkan. "Apa dia sudah tidur?", tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Hari-hari berlalu tanpa keributan-keributan yang biasanya Suho timbulkan. Awalnya Kris merasa senang, tapi lama kelamaan ia jadi merindukan keributan itu. Biasanya, ia dan Suho akan berdebat sepanjang hari dimulai dari bangun tidur sampai mau tidur kembali. Tapi sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak bertemu Suho, bahkan di kampus pun ia tidak melihatnya.

"Kenapa denganku? Bukankah bagus ia sudah tidak merepotkan hidupku lagi?", tanya Kris pada dirinya sendiri. Entahlah, ia merasa seolah ada sesuatu yang hilang dari hidupnya.

Malam itu secara tidak sengaja Kris bertemu Suho di depan lift. Keduanya bertatapan sekilas lalu sama-sama masuk ke dalam lift. Jangankan berdebat, bahkan mengobrol pun tidak mereka lakukan. Keduanya hanya saling diam sampai akhirnya lift berhenti di lantai lima, tempat apartemen mereka berada.

"Apa kau sudah makan?", tanya Suho pada akhirnya. "Tadi eomma datang dan membawakan sup ayam ginseng. Kalau kau mau, aku akan membaginya untukmu.", ucap Suho.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah makan. Kau saja yang habiskan. Tapi terima kasih sudah menawarkannya. Aku masuk dulu.", ucap Kris. Kemudian ia menghilang di balik pintu apartemennya.

Suho tampak menghela napas. "Apa kau sudah tidak mau berteman denganku lagi Kris? Apa aku semenyebalkan itu sampai-sampai kau membenciku?", tanya Suho pada pintu apartemen Kris. Perlahan ia masuk ke apartemennya.

Kris tidak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa ia terbayang wajah Suho tadi. Ada perasaan bersalah pada dirinya. Tidak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti itu pada Suho. Walau bagaimanapun Suho adalah temannya. Suho lah orang yang mau merawatnya saat ia demam malam-malam. Suho jugalah yang selalu memberinya sarapan setiap harinya sebelum mereka pergi ke kampus.

"Kris, kenapa kau setega itu!", seru Kris. Kemudian ia pun berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Langkahnya terhenti saat dilihatnya celah di bawah pintu apartemennya gelap, padahal seharusnya ada cahaya masuk dari lampu di lorong. Seolah-olah ada seseorang yang berdiam di depan pintu apartemennya.

Kris menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Perlahan diraihnya pemukul baseball di dekat televisi. Ia pun lalu berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati pintu. Dengan sangat perlahan Kris membuka kunci apartemennya. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat dilihatnya sebuah kantung tidur lengkap dengan orang di dalamnya berada tepat di depan pintu apartemennya. Keterkejutannya bertambah saat dilihatnya Suho lah yang ada di dalam kantung tidur tersebut.

"Astaga! YAK! Kim Joonmyeon! Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintuku?", seru Kris sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Suho.

Suho menggeliat sebentar sebelum akhirnya terbangun. "Ah, Kris! Apa aku mengganggumu? Mianhae kalau aku mengganggu. Kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu. Aku janji tidak akan mengganggu lagi.", ucap Suho sambil menguap.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan disini!", perintah Kris. Suho menunduk takut. "Suho!", seru Kris karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Suho.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa tidur. Sudah beberapa hari listrik di apartemenku konslet. Aku sudah menghubungi petugas tapi sampai sekarang mereka belum juga datang untuk memperbaikinya.", ucap Suho sambil menunduk. "Kau tau kan Kris kalau aku tidak bisa tidur kalau gelap. Terlebih masih ada tikus di dalam sana. Akhirnya aku memilih tidur di lorong seperti ini.", ucap Suho hampir menangis.

"Astaga Kim Joonmyeon! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku? Kau kan bisa tidur di apartemenku.", Kris mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Apa kau tidak takut kalau ada orang jahat datang? Tidakkah kau sayang pada nyawamu?", tanya Kris emosi.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi Kris. Sudah cukup aku selalu menyusahkanmu.", oh bahkan saat ini Suho sudah meneteskan air mata dengan suara bergetar.

"Tapi kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padamu, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri.", ucap Kris menurunkan nada suaranya, lembut.

Suho menatapnya. "Mianhae. Hiks", ucapnya pelan terisak.

Kris menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Sekarang cepat masuk. Aku tidak mau kau sakit.", Kris kembali berdiri mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Suho, namun namja itu hanya menatapnya. "Kenapa hanya diam? Cepat masuk kedalam apartemenku.", ucap Kris.

Perlahan Suho pun meraih tangan kris, dan bersama berjalan masuk. "Tidurlah di kamar. Biar aku tidur di sofa.", ucap Kris. Suho hanya menurut.

Keesokan harinya Suho mendapati apartemennya didatangi beberapa orang. Rupanya Kris memanggil petugas untuk membenarkan masalah konsleting listrik yang menimpa apartemennya. Ia juga sudah menyuruh orang untuk menangkap tikus di apartemen Suho.

"Sekarang kau tidak perlu lagi tidur di lorong. Dan masalah tikus itu. Sudah kukatakan kalau tidak ada tikus di apartemenmu.", ucap Kris.

"Ne, gomawo Kris.", ucap Suho.

Kris tersenyum. "Kalau ada apa-apa segera beritau aku. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Ne."

"Kau tau. Walau menyebalkan tapi aku sudah terbiasa direpotkan olehmu. Jadi bersikaplah seperti Suho-ku seperti biasanya. Mengerti!", ucap Kris sambil mengacak-acak rambut Suho. Suho tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Pagi itu keributan kembali terjadi di lantai lima tepatnya di depan apartemen nomor 506.

Dug... Dug... Dug...

"KRIS!"

Dug... Dug... Dug...

"KRIS CEPAT BANGUN! ADA KECOA DI KAMAR MANDIKU!", teriak Suho.

Kris yang terkejut sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Perlahan ia tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang mencium lantai. "Dia kembali.", ucapnya. Kemudian ia pun berjalan ke pintu dan kembali berhadapan dengan si berisik Kim Joonmyeon. "YA YA YAK! Berhentilah, kau mau membuat pintuku roboh ya!".

.

.

.

 *****END*****

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini sebenernya ff lama. Lama banget, jaman Kris belum minggat. Sengaja di post ulang disini soalnya bakal ada seri selanjutnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Trouble Next Door "Because The Accident"**

 **Genre : Friendship**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rating : T**

 **Cast : KrisHo, etc...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Seri kedua dari kisah si kecil Suho yang sangat berisik muncul!**

 **Nah kali ini si kecil Suho bakal bikin kisah apa lagi ya? Hihi..**

 **Happy (virus) reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Joonmyeon, atau dikenal juga dengan Suho adalah mahasiswa sains yang berisik dan ceroboh. Matanya sipit, tingginya hanya sebatas rata-rata air. Suho selalu mengekor kemanapun Kris pergi, padahal jelas-jelas wajah Kris menunjukkan kalau ia terganggu dengan keberadaan Suho.

Seperti sekarang ini. Suho dengan santainya ikut bergabung (lagi) dengan tim basket yang sedang melakukan rapat evaluasi rutin mereka. Alasannya sudah jelas karena ia mengikuti Kris kemanapun Kris pergi. Hey, Kris adalah kapten tim basket.

"Kenapa dia muncul lagi?", tanya Sehun sambil menyenggol bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggedikkan bahunya kemudian menatap Kris meminta penjelasan. Sedangkan Kris hanya bersikap seolah tidak tau apa-apa dan tetap melanjutkan memimpin rapat mereka.

"KRIS!"

Kris menghela napas pasrah. Sudah menjadi kegiatan runtinnya setiap hari harus disuguhi teriakan Suho yang cukup memekakan telinga. Ini bahkan masih pukul tujuh pagi dan mereka masih berada di lorong apartement. Tidakkah kalian berpikir ini cukup mengganggu tetangga lainnya?

"Hari ini kita latihan basket kan?", tanya Suho yang kini sudah berada disamping Kris.

"Heem...", jawab Kris sekenanya. Tapi kemudian ia menoleh kearah Suho. "Tunggu! Apa maksudmu dengan 'kita'?".

Suho menatap Kris dengan tatapan bahagianya seperti biasa. "Ya kita. Aku, kau, dan yang lainnya.".

"Kau?"

Suho mengangguk. "Ayo cepat! Nanti kita terlambat. Kau tentu tidak mau dihukum oleh Prof. Byun kan?", ucap Suho seraya berlari kearah lift tanpa mempedulikan kerutan diwajah Kris.

Benar saja. Setelah perkuliahan selesai, Suho kembali mengekori Kris ke ruang klub basket. "Hey pendek! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah berada disana.

Suho menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja latihan. Benar kan Kris?"

"Tidak.", jawab Kris malas. Ia lalu berjalan ke ruang ganti. Membiarkan Suho berdiri mematung.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Disini bukan tempatnya orang kecil sepertimu.", ucap Sehun sambil menepuk bahu Suho.

Suho mendongak. "Kenapa?", tanyanya polos.

"Kau tidak cocok dengan basket. Tinggimu itu... Emmm...", ucap Chanyeol nimbrung sambil membandingkan tinggi badan Suho dengan tinggi badannya sendiri.

"Tapi aku kan mau ikut."

"Duduklah di kursi penonton. Dan jangan banyak tingkah!", seru Kris tiba-tiba. "Ayo, kita ke lapangan sekarang.". Kemudian ia berjalan mendahului timnya menuju lapangan basket.

Suho yang merasa sedih karena tidak bisa ikut latihan tetap berjalan mengikuti Kris. Ia bertekad akan berusaha keras agar bisa masuk klub basket. _'Bersemangatlah Suho!'_ , batinnya.

Walau Kris sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak banyak tingkah, nyatanya Suho tidak mengindahkan ucapan Kris tadi. Ia terus berteriak setiap kali Kris memegang bola. Bahkan ia sampai melompat-lompat. Dan akhirnya ia terjatuh.

Kris yang mendengar teriakan Suho langsung berlari kearahnya. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun. "Ada apa?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Huhuhu... Sikutku berdarah Kris.", rintih Suho.

Kris menepuk keningnya. "YAK! SUDAH KUKATAKAN JANGAN BANYAK TINGKAH TAPI KAU TERUS SAJA MELOMPAT-LOMPAT. LIHAT DIRIMU SEKARANG!", teriaknya frustasi. Membiarkan bibir Suho mengerucut dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sebaiknya kau membawanya ke ruang kesehatan Kris.", ucap Sehun.

Kris mendengus kasar. Tanpa diduga ia menggendong tubuh kecil Suho seperti membawa karung beras. "YAK! AKU INI PASIEN! KENAPA KAU MENGGENDONGKU SEPERTI INI?", teriak Suho tidak terima.

"BERISIK!"

Sementara Kris membawa Suho ke ruang kesehatan. Sehun dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan lalu menggelengkan kepala mereka. "Selalu seperti ini.", ucap mereka bersamaan.

.

.

Malam harinya seperti biasa Kris makan malam bersama Suho. Kali ini alasannya karena kejadian tadi sore di lapangan basket. Suho memaksa Kris menemaninya makan (lagi). "Yang luka kan hanya sikutmu. Kenapa kau manja sekali sih?", gerutu Kris. Nyatanya ia mau saja disuruh menemani Suho makan setiap hari.

"Tapi ini sakit Kris."

"Salahmu sendiri kan.". Suho kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau membuat selera makanku hilang.", protes Kris.

Suho yang tengah mengunyah makanannya hampir saja tersedak. Cepat-cepat ia mengubah ekspreri wajahnya agar selera makan Kris tidak hilang. Walau kini ekspresinya jadi terlihat semakin aneh dimata Kris.

.

.

.

"Kris, kau sudah mendaftarkan tim kita untuk pertandingan nanti kan?", tanya Chanyeol saat mereka tengah makan siang.

Kris mengangguk. "Kemarin aku sudah memberi formulirnya pada Jongdae.".

"Kenapa aku merasa hari ini sepi sekali ya?", tanya Sehun tidak nyambung. Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Sebentar lagi juga ramai.", ucap Kris yang lebih cocok dikatakan gumaman. Membuat kening Chanyeol semakin berkerut.

"KRIS!"

"Benar kan.", ucap Kris lagi.

"Hey pendek! Tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak?", tanya Chanyeol.

Suho hanya menatapnya malas. "Kris... Astaga! Apa yang kau makan?", tanyanya heboh.

"Kau tidak tau ramen ya?"

"Kenapa kau makan ramen Kris? Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Kau berisik sekali sih! Sana pergi. Aku sedang malas berdebat."

"Siapa juga yang mengajakmu berdebat.", ucap Suho seraya mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kris.

"Sepertinya kau sedang bahagia.", ucap Sehun sok tau.

Suho yang merasa diperhatikan langsung tersenyum tidak jelas. "Kau menyadarinya?", tanyanya menyebalkan membuat Chanyeol dan Kris mendengus bersamaan.

"Lupakan.", ucap Sehun malas. Salahkan dirinya tadi berkata seperti itu.

"Hey, jangan seperti itu. Kau memperhatikanku kan? Iya kan? Kris, kau lihat kan temanmu ini memperhatikanku?", tanya Suho yang semakin menyebalkan.

"Kau terlalu besar kepala!", jawab Kris. Kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin.

"Kris kau mau kemana? Tunggu aku!", seru Suho seraya berlari mengejar Kris.

"Hey, kau menyukainya ya?", tanya Chanyeol seraya menyenggol lengan Sehun.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Sudahlah mengaku saja."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih.". Kemudian Sehun pun bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin.

.

.

"Kris, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu.", ucap Suho.

"Baguslah.", ucap Kris tidak peduli. Kemudian ia berjalan mendahului Suho menuju parkiran.

"Kau tidak penasaran kenapa aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu?"

"Tidak."

Suho menghentikan langkahnya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. _'Dasar naga menyebalkan!'_ , gerutunya.

Padahal nyatanya Kris sangat penasaran kenapa si pendek yang selalu mengekorinya itu tidak bisa pulang bersama dengannya seperti biasa. Kris memang terganggu dengan keberadaan Suho. Tapi ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan segala macam gangguan yang Suho timbulkan.

"Kemana si pendek itu?", tanya Chanyeol saat menyadari Kris berjalan sendirian menuju parkiran.

"Tidak tau.", jawan Kris sekenanya.

"Kau bertengkar dengannya?", tanya Sehun nimbrung.

"Aku memang selalu bertengkar dengannya kan. Sudahlah aku mau pulang. Kita tidak ada latihan hari ini jadi aku mau cepat sampai apartement dan tidur.". Kemudian Kris masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu melesat menuju apartement nya.

.

.

DUG... DUG... DUG...

"KRIS!"

Kris menjambak rambutnya saat mendengar suara gaduh di depan pintu apartement nya. Siapa lagi biang kerok nya kalau bukan si pendek Suho. "ARGH!"

"KRIS BUKA PINTUNYA, KALAU TIDAK AKU AKAN MENDOBRAK PINTUMU!"

Dengan kesal Kris bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu membuka pintu apartement nya dengan kasar. "KENAPA KAU BERISIK SEKALI SIH?".

"Eoh? Kau sedang tidur Kris?", tanya Suho polos.

"MENURUTMU?"

"Ku kira kau pingsan. Dari tadi aku menghubungi ponselmu tapi tidak kau angkat. Aku mengetuk pelan pun kau tidak menjawab.", ucap Suho panjang lebar.

"Aku lelah Suho! Tidak bisakah kau tenang barang sehari saja?", tanya Kris frustasi.

"Ish.. Kau ini sensitif sekali sih. Ya sudah sana tidur lagi. Kau menyebalkan Kris!", seru Suho. Kemudian ia berjalan ke apartement nya sendiri dan membanting pintunya. Membuat Kris terbengong ditempatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

Hari berganti. Pagi itu Kris tidak bertemu Suho di depan pintu apartement nya. Padahal biasanya Suho akan berteriak sambil menggedor pintu apartement nya. Tapi hari ini, pagi yang terasa sangat tenang bagi Kris. "Kemana dia?", tanyanya. Kemudian ia berjalan ke lift sendirian.

Saat di kampus pun Kris tidak bertemu Suho. Hari ini mereka memang tidak ada kelas yang sama. Tapi biasanya Suho akan mengekorinya seusai perkuliahan.

"Kenapa aku merasa sepi sekali?", tanya Chanyeol menirukan pertanyaan Sehun tempo hari.

"Si pendek itu tidak ada disini.", ucap Kris.

"Kemana dia?", tanya Sehun yang dijawab gedikan bahu oleh Kris.

"Tumben sekali dia tidak mengekorimu Kris.", ucap Chanyeol.

Kris pun merasa demikian. Ini sudah dua hari sejak Suho tidak mengekorinya. Menenangkan memang mengingat tidak ada teriakan dari Suho. Tapi ini cukup membuat Kris merasa aneh.

.

.

.

Hari kembali berganti. Ini sudah hari kelima Suho absen dari kegiatan rutinnya mengekori kemanapun Kris pergi. Entah apa yang tengah dilakukan makhluk pendek nan berisik satu itu.

Pernah sekali Kris berpapasan dengan Suho di koridor. Suho menyapanya memang, dengan tampang bahagianya seperti biasa. Hanya saja kali itu Suho langsung berlari kearah berlawanan dengan Kris. Membuat Kris tercengang sendiri ditempatnya.

"Kris, kau benar tidak bertengkar dengannya?", tanya Sehun.

"Kalian tau sendiri kan kalau aku memang selalu bertengkar dengannya."

"Iya tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya sampai menghilang seperti ini.", ucap Chanyeol.

"Biarkan saja. Toh dia sudah dewasa.", ucap Kris seraya menyeruput jus apel nya.

"KRIS!", seru seseorang tiba-tiba membuat Kris tersedak jus nya. "Syukurlah aku berhasil menemukanmu.", ucap orang itu sambil terengah-engah.

"Ada apa Kim Jongdae?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Tadi Suho tersandung kakinya sendiri. Sekarang ia masih menangis di ruang kesehatan sambil memanggil-manggil namamu Kris.", ucap Jongdae.

Tanpa bertele-tele Kris langsung berlari ke ruang kesehatan, melupakan jus nya yang baru ia minum sedikit. Sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya masing-masing.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat sampai kau tersandung kakimu sendiri?", tanya Kris. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Suho begitu bodoh sampai tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya sedang senang Kris. Lalu berniat menemuimu tapi aku malah tersandung kakiku sendiri.", jawab Suho sambil terus mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mereka kini tengah dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartement.

"Lain kali perhatikan langkahmu. Kalau sudah seperti ini kan kau sendiri yang merasakan akibatnya."

"Aku tau. Jangan memarahiku terus Kris! Aku sedang sakit tapi kau tega memarahiku terus."

Kris menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Suho sangat ceroboh. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia terluka karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kris kembali berangkat bersama Suho. Tapi saat sampai kampus, Suho kembali menghilang entah kemana. Membuat Kris sedikit hawatir, mengingat luka di lutut dan dagu nya itu belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

"Dia pergi lagi?", tanya Chanyeol yang bertemu dengan Kris di depan kelas mereka. Kris mengangkat bahu nya sebagai jawaban.

"Kau terlihat kecewa Kris.", ucap Sehun yang baru datang.

"Aku? Kecewa? Kecewa kenapa?". Kemudian Kris berjalan duluan memasuki kelas.

Mood Kris mendadak berubah buruk. Pikirannya terus saja melayang kepada si pendek Suho. Entahlah, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh si pendek itu. Walau ia selalu bersikap seolah dirinya tidak peduli, nyatanya ia sangat-sangat peduli pada Suho. Seolah ada sebuah tanggung jawab besar terhadap Suho.

"Kris! Kris!", seru Chanyeol pelan.

"Apa?"

"Kudengar pengumuman untuk tim yang mengikuti festival universitas sudah diumumkan.", ucap Chanyeol lagi. Kris hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kau ini kenapa sih?", tanya Chanyeol kesal karena hanya mendapat anggukan dari Kris.

"Dia itu sedang memikirkan si pendek yang akhir-akhir ini sudah tidak mengekorinya lagi.", ucap Sehun nimbrung.

Biasanya Kris akan protes jika ada yang mengolok-oloknya seperti yang Sehun lakukan barusan. Tapi kali ini ia hanya diam saja. Ia justru berdiri lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Untunglah jam perkuliahan sudah berakhir.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya Chanyeol bingung seraya membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Melihat pengumuman.", jawab Kris enteng. Ia tidak melihat kalau kedua temannya itu terburu-buru membereskan peralatan tulis mereka lalu berlari mengejarnya.

"Tim kita masuk kan?", tanya Chanyeol yang hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Kris.

"Wah... Sepertinya tahun ini semakin banyak yang ikut serta dalam festival.", ucap Sehun yang kini tengah melihat daftar tim beserta nama-nama anggota yang akan mengikuti festival tahunan di universitas mereka.

"Seperti biasa Seungkwan selalu ikut serta.", ucap Chanyeol saat melihat pengumuman untuk cabang olahraga tennis.

"Boo Seungkwan, Hansol Vernon, Kim Jongdae, Kim Joonmyeon. Kim Joonmyeon? Apa dia anggota baru?", tanya Sehun.

"Rasanya aku tidak asing dengan nama Joonmyeon. Tapi siapa ya?", tanya Chanyeol seraya mengingat-ingat seseorang bernama Kim Joonmyeon itu.

"Itu Suho.", jawab Kris santai. Tapi detik berikutnya ia, Sehun, dan Chanyeol membulatkan mata mereka. "SUHO?", tanya ketiganya bersamaan.

Lalu pikiran mereka pun melayang kemana-mana. Membayangkan berbagai kebodohan yang mungkin akan Suho lakukan.

.

.

.

Festival universitas pun dimulai. Hari ini adalah jadwal untuk olahraga tennis, volly, dan renang. Seperti yang kita semua pikirkan. Kris, Chanyeol, dan Sehun sudah duduk manis di bangku penonton.

"Tadi pagi kau tidak bertemu dengannya?", tanya Sehun seraya menyenggol tangan Kris.

Kris menggeleng. "Dia menginap di rumah Seungkwan.", jawab Kris.

"Firasatku tidak enak Kris. Sungguh.", ucap Chanyeol.

Seperti halnya Chanyeol. Kris dan Sehun pun memiliki firasat buruk. Mereka semua tau kalau si pendek Suho itu sangat-sangat payah dalam hal olahraga. Dan sekarang, dengan tertulisnya nama Suho sebagai salah satu peserta dalam olahraga tennis. Jangan salahkan ketiganya kalau memiliki berbagai pikiran negatif yang mungkin akan terjadi selama pertandingan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian pertandingan pun dimulai. Peserta pertama adalah Seungkwan dan Suho. Kris, Chanyeol, dan Sehun menarik napas berat. Mereka berdoa semoga Seungkwan tidak celaka karena kecerobohan yang Suho lakukan. Benar Seungkwan. Karena mereka bertiga sudah sangat terbiasa jika Suho yang terluka karena ulahnya sendiri.

Pertandingan pertama pun dimulai. Semua penonton bersorak, terkecuali Kris Chanyeol dan Sehun yang menatap horor kearah lapangan. Mereka bertiga bisa melihat tubuh pendek Suho memasuki lapangan dengan senyuman bahagia yang seperti biasa tercetak diwajahnya.

"Perasaanku semakin tidak enak.", ucap Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk menimpali. Sedangkan Kris hanya bisa menahan napas.

Dua puluh menit pertama pertandingan berjalan mulus. Suho bahkan berhasil mencetak beberapa angka. Cukup mengesankan mengingat betapa payahnya seorang Suho dalam hal olahraga.

Sayangnya menit selanjutnya tidak berjalan mulus. Seungkwan berteriak. Ia bahkan melempar raketnya lalu berlari kearah Suho. Kris, Chanyeol, dan Sehun yang sudah siaga langsung berdiri secara bersamaan. Mereka lalu berlari ketengah lapangan.

Dan benar saja. Tubuh Suho tergeletak dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari hidungnya. "Joonmyeon-a. Joonmyeon-a.", ucap Seungkwan hawatir.

Petugas kesehatan pun langsung membawa Suho ke ruang kesehatan. Rupanya tadi Suho terkena bola yang dilempar Seungkwan. Malang sekali nasibnya.

"Eoh... Dimana Kris?", tanya Chanyeol saat menyadari Kris tidak ada disampingnya.

Sehun pun menoleh. "Dia masih berdiri di kursi penonton.", ucap Sehun.

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa dia tidak menyusulnya?", tanya Chanyeol. "OI KRIS! KENAPA KAU MASIH DISANA? CEPAT SUSUL SUHO!", teriaknya kemudian.

"Sudah biarkan saja.", ucap Sehun. "Ayo!", seru Sehun. Kemudian ia dan Chanyeol berjalan ke ruang kesehatan.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya saat dilihatnya Kris sudah berdiri disamping ranjang ruang kesehatan dimana Suho tengah diobati. "Eoh? Kapan dia kesini?"

Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Sebaiknya kita tunggu di luar."

Sementara itu Kris berkali-kali menghela napas melihat kondisi Suho saat ini. Ia memang sudah bisa menebak kalau kejadian seperti ini mungkin akan terjadi. Tapi rasanya tetap saja menghawatirkan.

"Kau temannya?", tanya dosen kesehatan. Kris pun mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu bisakah kau menjaganya? Aku harus kembali ke lapangan.", tanyanya lagi.

Kris kembali mengangguk. "Aku akan menjaganya saem.", ucap Kris kemudian.

"Kalau dia sudah bangun. Kau bisa mengantarnya pulang.". Dan sekali lagi Kris mengangguk.

Setelah kepergian dosen kesehatan, Kris pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Tatapan khawatir masih sangat jelas terlihat dimatanya. "Kenapa kau melakukannya lagi? Kenapa kau selalu tidak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri dengan baik?", tanya Kris pelan.

Di luar Chamyeol dan Sehun hanya bisa menatap Kris yang duduk khawatir disamping Suho. Mereka berdua tahu betul seperti apa Kris. Walau dari luar ia terlihat tidak peduli. Kenyataannya Kris lah orang yang sangat-sangat peduli pada Suho. Kris lah orang yang selalu menghawatirkan keadaan Suho.

"Kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku kan?", tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia terus menatap Kris dan Suho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Kris, kami ke lapangan lagi ya. Kalau kalian mau pulang, jangan lupa memberitahu kami.", ucap Sehun. Kemudian ia berjalan mendahului Chanyeol menuju lapangan.

Setengah jam berlalu. Kris masih setia duduk sambil menatap Suho yang masih tertidur. Perlahan bisa dilihatnya mata Suho mulai terbuka. "Kau sudah bangun?", tanya Kris.

Suho mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Kris? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanyanya bingung saat melihat Kris duduk disampingnya.

Kris tersenyum. "Tentu saja menemanimu. Kau lihat kan disini tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kalau ada hantu bagaimana?".

"Kris!", seru Suho manja.

Kris terkikik. "Kau mau pulang sekarang?", tanyanya kemudian. Dilihatnya Suho mengangguk pelan. "Ayo.".

Setelah memberitahu Sehun dan Chanyeol, Kris dan Suho pun segera meninggalkan kampus. Selama diperjalanan mereka hanya diam. Kris tetap fokus pada jalanan didepannya. Sedangkan Suho terus memejamkan mata karena ia masih merasa sedikit pusing.

"Kau bisa jalan sendiri kan?", tanya Kris saat mereka sudah berada di parkiran apartement mereka. Suho mengangguk pelan. Kemudian mereka berdua pun berjalan pelan memasuki gedung apartement.

"Terima kasih Kris, lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu.", ucap Suho saat mereka sudah berada di depan apartement Suho.

Kris menggeleng. "Tidak masalah.", ucapnya halus. "Tapi Suho. Tidak bisakah kau tidak terluka? Tidak bisakah kau berhenti membuatku khawatir?".

Suho menunduk. "Aku merepotkan sekali ya."

Sekali lagi Kris menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau tidak merepotkan. Aku sudah terbiasa direpotkan olehmu. Hanya saja aku tidak tahan kalau kau sudah membuatku khawatir."

"Eoh?"

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk lebih menyayangi dirimu sendiri. Jangan sampai terluka agar aku tidak khawatir lagi. Kau bisa melakukannya kan?", ucap Kris. Suho mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. "Masuklah. Kalau kau memerlukan sesuatu segera beritau aku."

Belum juga Kris berbalik, tangan Suho sudah memegangi ujung kemejanya. "Kris.", ucapnya pelan.

"Ada apa? Apa yang sakit?"

Suho menggeleng. "Aku mau ayam goreng.", ucapnya.

Kris tertawa keras sekali. "Kau ini. Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku akan memesankan ayam goreng untukmu.", ucapnya. "Kau mau berapa banyak?"

Suho tersenyum senang. "Dua kotak. Ya ya.", ucapnya dengan mata berbinar. Kris kembali tertawa, lalu mengangguk. Kemudian mereka pun masuk ke apartement Suho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *****END*****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya seri kedua nya selesai. Semoga seri ketiganya cepet nyusul ya. Mengingat note FF nya kehapus gara-gara hp error. Heu... Doakan semoga bisa cepet lanjut ke seri ketiga.**

 **Makasih buat yg udah review seri pertama dan nunggu seri kedua ini. Semoga suka! ^^**


End file.
